


Tumtumtum, Shh

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Beso SungBri, Day6 preocupados por su líder, M/M, Mención de JaePil, YoungHyun haciendo bromas para salvarse, pero SungJin se las devuelve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: El tour mundial Gravity ha concluido y Day6 ha regresado a su departamento en Seúl. La mañana siguiente luego de volver, los chicos se encuentran con la novedad de que su líder se ha encerrado en la sala de ensayos. No los deja entrar ni quiere hablar con ellos. Todos empiezan a preocuparse, especialmente, YoungHyun.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 7





	Tumtumtum, Shh

**Tumtumtum, Shh**

Durante los últimos dos días, había estado pensando, cuál sería la mejor manera de distraer a su líder y sacarlo del confinamiento autoimpuesto al que se había sometido, desde hace una semana en la sala de ensayos.

La segunda gira mundial recientemente había acabado y ellos habían regresado por fin a su departamento en Corea del Sur. Luego del primer día, a la segunda mañana, SungJin había salido temprano del departamento solo para irse a encerrar en el estudio de práctica.

YoungHyun se enteró aproximadamente al medio día de la situación, luego de despertar. Cuando DoWoon regresó de la empresa con cara desconcertada, pero en sus ojos, demostrando toda la preocupación que el líder le había hecho sentir. En el instante en que WonPil le preguntó acerca de lo que le sucedía, DoWoon les contó como SungJin no lo había dejado entrar al estudio y que, con voz seca, pero sin llegar a lo grosero, le dijo que se regresara al departamento.

Aún siendo algo muy fuera de lo común; lo dejaron pasar por ese tiempo. Mas esa extraña situación se extendió a más días.

El tercer día; sin embargo, en una reunión de emergencia convocada por los cuatro: Jae, WonPil, DoWoon y él; al conocer el estado preocupante de su líder, SungJin, llegaron a la alarmante conclusión de que debían hacer algo pronto. Y es que el hombre se había obsesionado con practicar su solo, una, tras otra y otra vez. Lo descubrieron al segundo día que WonPil fracaso en su misión de hacerlo salir a comer. DoWoon intentó, una vez más, que lo dejara entrar a practicar, pensando ingenuamente que así tendría un panorama más completo del estado del líder y podría hacérselos saber a los otros, pero falló, SungJin rechazó su compañía. E incluso, cuando Jae decidió llevarle de comer, con la excusa de que charlara con él y se diera una pausa; para sorpresa de todos, ni el tono amigable ni la carta escondida de _hyung preocupado_ que usara Jae para convencer a SungJin funcionó.

Y así en el tercer día, durante _la reunión de emergencia salvemos a nuestro testarudo líder de su confinamiento autoimpuesto_ , llevada a cabo en la sala de su departamento. Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre él. YoungHyun los miró con desconcierto al principio, con seriedad después.

—Tú no has intentado sacar a SungJin de la sala, BriBri. —Fue el reclamo de uno—. ¿Acaso no estás preocupado?

—Hyung, creí que amabas a nuestro líder.

—¿Por qué no has hecho nada?

Las cejas de YoungHyun se arquearon mientras su gesto serio se transformó en uno de perplejidad. Pero hablando con sinceridad, en su mirada y en sus ojitos se denotaba toda la angustia y la tristeza que lo acongojaba, porque no podía saber lo que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de SungJin.

—Claro que estoy preocupado. —Era, quizás, el más preocupado de los cuatro—. Pero si ustedes no han logrado obtener nada de él, ¿qué esperan que logre yo? SungJin Hyung les hace más caso a ustedes que a mí —El tono de su voz casi se marchito al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, pero alcanzó a esconderlo o eso creyó él.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron una mirada de la que YoungHyun, que era un hombre muy observador, empático y con el poder de descifrar a las personas, no pudo interpretar.

—YoungHyun hyung, estás siendo muy cobarde y egoísta.

—Lo dicho por WonPil.

DoWoon asintió con un suave cabeceo.

—No se trata de tus sentimientos en este momento, sino de sacar de ahí a SungJin. Nosotros también necesitamos practicar.

DoWoon asintió con más vigor esta vez.

—Es tu nueva tarea.

—Obligación.

—¿Reto? —DoWoon dudo, pero luego de un asentimiento por parte de Jae y WonPil, afirmó con confianza—. Tu Reto. YoungHyun hyung.

YoungHyun se sintió traicionado, pero asintió. De todas formas, iba a hacerlo, ese solo era un impulso extra. Porque no iba a dejar que su líder se desmoronara en esas arenas movedizas de frustración que lo habían atrapado, ni mucho menos, lo dejaría hundirse en una actitud que no era la suya.

-

Cuando llegó al estudio, no pensó que fuera a ser tan fácil _hablar_ con SungJin, puesto que cuando el líder quería, era la persona más inflexible del planeta. Y aunque si fue inflexible después, al menos lo había dejado entrar en la sala de ensayos. Lo que siguió, sin embargo, fue más difícil; el líder volvió a su silla, agarró su guitarra y empezó a tocar los acordes familiares de aquella canción que tocara para su solo durante el tour mundial.

—Hyung, SungJin hyung —lo llamó con cuidado, su tono de voz delicado.

—No te deje entrar para que estuvieras molestándome, YoungHyun —Su corazón vibro dentro de su pecho con desazón debido al tono seco que el líder usara con él. El labio de YoungHyun se extendió sobre el superior en un pequeño puchero, sintiéndose regañado y triste.

—Lo siento, hyung —se disculpó, porque lo último que quería era incordiarlo, pero tenía un deber que cumplir ahí, sobre todo por el bienestar de su querido líder. —Pero es mi deber como tu compañero de banda y amigo, hacerte saber que estás teniendo una actitud muy obsesiva por un error que cometiste solo una vez durante tu solo. Los chicos y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, no sales, no nos dejas venir a practicar. ¡No te hemos visto en prácticamente una semana! —Habló en medio de los acordes que SungJin tocaba en la guitarra hasta que estos se apagaron.

—Te deje entrar a ti y no veo que empieces a practicar.

—¡Hyung, ese no es el punto!

—No grites, YoungHyun, estoy a unos metros de ti.

—¡Es que estás siendo muy terco!

SungJin soltó un suspiró cansado y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. YoungHyun sin quererlo sostuvo la respiración; sin embargo, en el momento en que la mirada serena del mayor se encontró con la suya, el aliento que estuvo sosteniendo, lentamente escapó de él. Su cuerpo perdió la tensión que, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta estuvo abrumándolo.

—Está bien. Estás en lo correcto al decir que estoy siendo un obstinado con un error que cometí una sola vez y que no fue para nada grave. Que debería dejarlo pasar de una buena vez por todas. Pero tú perfectamente sabes, si es que me conoces bien, que me gusta hacer las cosas correctamente. Eres consiente también, de que los errores nos hacen crecer, que cada error cometido, nos impulsa a sacar lo mejor de notros. No estoy obsesionado, ni avergonzado por haber cometido ese error. No me he descuidado, pese a que he estado encerrado aquí por los últimos cinco días.

>>Duermo en mi habitación por las noches, me ducho y me alimento como es debido, tal vez no en el horario adecuado, pero me alimento y me hidrato.

>>Sí, no los he dejado entrar en la sala, pero no lo he hecho por la única razón de que sí lo hago, van a estar jodiéndome en cada momento que me escuchen practicar mi solo una y otra vez. No quiero una condescendencia por la que no he preguntado. Menos de su parte. Y no porque no los valore, solo no es necesaria.

YoungHyun lentamente asintió, sintiendo su interior más tranquilo. SungJin seguía siendo el hombre maduro y consciente de sus límites, el hombre que lo tenía totalmente encandilado. Y entendía el sentir y actuar del mayor. Últimamente, SungJin compartía más con ellos lo que pensaba, aunque no profundizara demasiado y en ese momento agradecía que fuera más abierto y que le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo con él. Pero aún así tenía que preguntar, porque reafirmar tus incertidumbres nunca estaba de más.

—¿Entonces estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Ya mañana los dejaré volver a todos —le aseguró. —Por hoy, ¿quieres escuchar la nueva melodía que compuse?

YoungHyun se sorprendió, ¿no había estado practicando únicamente su solo? Decidió que no importaba. Y asintió emocionado; moviendo su silla para sentarse a un lado de SungJin, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar pensar en que WonPil tenía razón y él era demasiado transparente, porque SungJin le dijo:

—Se lo que piensas, YoungHyun, y te repito, yo no me obsesionó con mis errores. Mientras practicaba vinó algo de inspiración a mí y nació esto. Escúchala. 

YoungHyun asintió suavemente. 

SungJin empezó a tocar para él la melodía que se le ocurrió en esos días. Acordes brillantes. Una armonía vibrante y delicada. Cuando la música de la guitarra empezó a llenar la sala y las notas a bailar juguetonas y joviales a su alrededor, delicadas y a su vez apasionadas, removiendo en su interior y conectando con su alma. En su cabeza, como si de magia se tratara, las letras que serían perfectas para acompañar a dicha melodía, empezaron a danzar junto a aquella armonía. Luego, su voz, atraída por el mismo hechizo, empezó a seguir las notas con dulces y suaves tarareos. SungJin volvió el rostro hacia él al notarlo, sonriendo al ver lo sumergido que estaba en el momento, lo atento que estaba al movimiento de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, en la música que tocaban para él.

YoungHyun deslizó su mirada hacia el rostro de SungJin, encontrándose con la mirada del mayor fija en él, y su sonrisa encantadora esbozada sobre su atractivo rostro desnudo de maquillaje. Su corazón palpitó desbocado y correspondió la sonrisa. Las notas fueron muriendo hasta que se extinguieron, los dedos de SungJin dejaron de moverse, pero sus miradas no dejaron de verse durante la eternidad que fueron esos segundos.

—¿Y qué te pareció? —Pero no había sido la eternidad y SungJin se encargó de romper la nube esponjosa y azucarada en la que se había sentido caer.

—Será una buena balada para el siguiente álbum. La melodía es limpia, tranquila y creo que es perfecta para una canción de amor.

SungJin asintió de acuerdo, dejando la guitarra en su sitio.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—Lo hará, hyung, porque la haremos funcionar —afirmó con convicción, la canción que tenía ya en mente no dejaba de repetirse en dentro de su cabeza.

-

Una semana había pasado desde el encierro autoimpuesto de SungJin y todas las situaciones que con ello creo. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, los chicos ahora podían ir a ensayar sin que su obstinado líder se los impidiera, de hecho, la situación se había volteado, pero era preferible de esa manera.

La puerta de la sala de practicas se abrió, WonPil y Jae entraron por ella, venían discutiendo sobre la razón por la cual WonPil no se había deshecho de su suéter rosa todavía. DoWoon había entrado varios minutos antes que ellos y estaba alistando su equipo.

—¡Sigue en tu armario!

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Eso no importa. Voy a quemarlo hoy que regresemos.

—Es solo un suéter hyung, lastimas sus sentimientos con todo ese odio que le tienes.

—Es un objeto inanimado, no siente.

—Eso no te da el derecho de tratarlo con tanto desprecio.

Decidió ignorar la típica y muy sinsentido discusión de aquellos dos, teniendo la esperanza de ver la figura de su líder a travesar la puerta después de ellos. Siguió con sus ojos fijos en la puerta. Pero nadie más entró.

De un momento a otro, el rostro de WonPil apareció a centímetros del suyo y sus simpáticos ojitos, lo miraron con ingenuidad y consciencia.

—SungJin hyung se fue al estudio, dijo que tenía algo que quería grabar.

—Yo no…

—Eres muy transparente, YoungHyun hyung.

—¡Yah! ¡WonPil, no te acerques así a Brian, lo molestas! —Jae, que ya tenía su guitarra colgada, señaló a WonPil con sus cejas fruncidas mientras el bicho de los celos hacia de las suyas en sus entrañas. Jae jamás lo admitiría, primero diría que se trata de su lombriz.

WonPil se volteó a ver a Jae, cruzado de brazos y con un puchero en el rostro.

—Claro que no. Solo te molesta a ti, ¿ver… YoungHyun hyung?

—Voy al estudio, recordé que tengo algo que decirle a SungJin hyung —YoungHyun se marchó antes de que WonPil lo metiera en una de esas infantiles peleas que siempre tenía con Jae. Esos dos son tal para cual, iba pensando entre los pasillos de la agencia que lo llevaban hacía el estudio de grabación.

—¿Crees que vaya a declararse ya? —le preguntó a Jae, WonPil.

—¿Los espiamos?

—¡Hyungs, déjenlos en paz! —la voz gruesa pero tierna del maknae se hizo escuchar—, tenemos que ensayar.

—Necesitamos estar todos para ensayar, DoWoonie.

—No hyungs —sentenció inmutable, DoWoon. Jae y WonPil pusieron cara de niños regañados y volvieron a sus lugares, se habían movido hacia la puerta momentos antes. Nadie iba a espiar la declaración de su OmmaK mientras él estuviera ahí.

—Apuesto a que no se declara —soltó Jae, mirando hacia WonPil. No obstante, WonPil no pudo decir nada porque DoWoon empezó a golpear como loco los platos de la batería una y otra vez con sus baquetas.

-

Rendido, se dejó caer sobre el sillón a espaldas del líder, con las extremidades cayendo completamente laxas a sus cotados, demostrando así el estado de ánimo que lo azotaba en ese momento. Había llegado al estudio, pero SungJin lo ignoró desde que entró en la sala, sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía, el único sonido que le dirigía era un _shh_ cuando intentaba hablar. Sin embargo, sus ojos no perdieron el tiempo e iniciaron un atento recorrido por la espalda ancha del mayor y el movimiento constante de uno de sus hombros, siguiendo el sonido del grafito de un lápiz sobre una hoja de papel al escribir o tachar en ella. Normalmente, sería él quien estuviera representando aquel papel, pero era encantador ver a SungJin de esa forma tan sumergida y apasionada. SungJin era entregado en lo que hacía: _Si vamos a hacer las cosas, vamos a hacerlas bien_ _de principio a fin,_ y de algún modo, esa diligente faceta de él, le parecía adorable.

Ladeó la cabeza; si se ponía a recapitular, desde siempre y de pies a la cabeza, todo en su líder le parecía adorable. SungJin era muy apuesto y siempre tenía un aura varonil rodeándolo en todo lo que hacía, ese momento no sería la excepción, pero a su misma vez era adorable. Su cabello negro azabache, sus manos grandes y masculinas, sus pies y su costumbre de pisar la parte de atrás de su calzado, su altura, centímetros más bajo que él, sus ojos grandes, profundos y oscuros, que contenían la verdad del universo, su nariz grande y simpática y sus labios, hidratados y llamativos. Su personalidad trabajadora, entregada, madura, seria, desvergonzada, torpe y cariñosa hacia las personas que son importantes para él, su preocupación hacia ellas, su manera única de demostrar su afecto. Su cantidad impresionante de expresiones faciales. Todo ese conjunto que lo convertían en Park SungJin, le gritaba a él, lo lindo que era el mayor.

Un día, un año después de su debut, mientras se preparaba algo de comer, se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba SungJin, cuando el mayor dibujó un mohín disgustado en su rostro por algo que Jae y WonPil hacían en la sala. Su mirada se había quedado enganchada en el gesto de SungJin, especialmente en el fruncir de sus labios. Un latido especialmente fuerte había golpeado contra su pecho, seguido de un _tumtumtum_ intenso y vigoroso que lo asustó porque pensó que terminaría teniendo un infarto de lo rápido que su corazón empezó a palpitar. Pero cuando la mirada de SungJin lo encontró, su corazón se calmó, como si hubiera estado intentando llamar la atención del líder y cuando fue capaz conseguirla, fue que pudo calmarse al fin. Por muy descabellada que sonara la idea, pues era obvio que SungJin no estaba al tanto de la situación ni de las locuras que su corazón hacía; así lo había sentido él. Pero la realización no había terminado ahí, porque las comisuras de los rosados labios de SungJin se habían alzado, dedicándole una sonrisa que alborotó sus mejillas.

Justo como en ese momento ante el recuerdo.

—¿Qué harías si te pidiera que me besaras? —Jamás pensó decirlo en voz alta, pero cuando SungJin detuvo todo movimiento delante de él y se volvió en su dirección, con una ceja enarcada, supo que lo había dicho fuerte y claro. Y no hubo cupo para la duda cuando el mayor le cuestionó:

—¿Por qué querrías eso?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido, nervioso. Demonios. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Ahora como saldría de esa situación? Rio fuertemente, intentando parecer divertido, como si le hubieran contado un chiste demasiado gracioso. No obstante, cuando la penetrante mirada de SungJin se afianzó sobre él, calló. —No es nada, hyung. Pero logre atraer tu atención al fin, eh —dijo juguetón, con la esperanza de que olvidara el asunto.

—Ciertamente —respondió el líder junto con un cabeceo. _A-do-ra-ble_ , las mejillas de YoungHyun se encendieron vivaces, una vez más.

—Es solo que no había podido atraer tu atención de ninguna manera, que me pregunte cómo podría lograrlo. —Una mentira blanca no hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

— Hasta ahora no habías dicho ninguna tontería.

—Sí… —suspiró abatido, más por el hecho de que encontrara sus _anhelos_ una tontería que otra cosa. 

SungJin se levantó de la silla y se acercó a donde estaba él, cuando se detuvo delante suyo, fue que YoungHyun enderezándose en su asiento, recayó en el medio metro que los separaba. Sonrió con nerviosismo mirándolo desde abajo. Quizá fuera a pegarle, nunca lo había hecho, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y, tal vez, él había rebasado el nivel de bromas que podía hacer respecto al amor platónico que sentía por él. ¿Quién podría saber?

—Pero si lo dijeras en serio —SungJin se inclinó hacia él, YoungHyun por inercia se intentó alejar, pero el respaldo del sillón se lo impidió. Eso no detuvo a SungJin, continuó inclinándose hasta que sus manos estuvieron a cada costado de su rostro, apoyadas sobre el respaldo del sillón. YoungHyun tragó duro, nervioso, expectante y con el corazón alborotado. Los ojos de SungJin brillaron con malicia a través del bonito abanico de pestañas que los rodeaba, pero él solo podía pensar en lo sumamente atractivo que le parecía. Sintió su nariz tocar la suya suavemente, mientras una sonrisa divertida se extendía sobre sus llamativos labios. Se había acercado tanto a su rostro que cuando volvió a hablar, el aliento de SungJin lo golpeó directamente en los labios—, yo habría hecho esto —susurró presionando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Su rostro se volvió un poema en medio de la sorpresa y de la presión de los labios de SungJin contra los suyos. Un dulce cosquilleo recorrió sus entrañas y sus mejillas ardieron atolondradas. Cuando la conmoción se desvaneció de sus sentidos, sus ojos enfocaron el rostro del mayor, tenía los parpados cerrados y sus labios se movían sobre los suyos con lentitud. _Lin-do_ , fue todo lo que pensó antes de cerrar sus propios ojos y corresponder el beso, moviendo sus labios a la par de los de SungJin. Segundos después, la lengua de SungJin penetró dentro de su boca como un tornado, recorriendo su cavidad a profundidad, succionando su lengua y haciendo un desastre de él, para llevarse consigo su aliento.

Entonces el contacto cesó.

SungJin se alejó y le dedicó una sonrisa de comisuras, más tenue, más tierna, seguramente porque debía de parecer perdido, aunque sus ojos brillaban excitados y el rojo de sus mejillas avivado, mostrando lo encantado que había estado con el beso. Su respiración errática confirmándolo todo. —Pero solo si me lo dijeras en serio, podría ser esto más que un beso —puntualizó el mayor, girando y volviendo a su lugar de trabajo. YoungHyun se replanteó hacerlo, fuera de juegos y mentiras blancas, con seguridad le pediría un millón de besos y más.

-

—SungJin hyung besó a YoungHyun hyung, eso quiere decir que sí se declaró. Jae hyung perdiste.

A fuera, Jae, WonPil y DoWoon, miraban, amontonados uno encima del otro, entre el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta. La curiosidad siempre era más poderosa que la discreción, y a estos niños en cuerpo de adultos, les encantaba saciar la suya.

—La apuesta ni pudo concretarse, WonPil.

—Shh, van a oírnos, hyungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruté mucho escribiendo este SungBri <3  
> Espero que les haya gustado C:  
> Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
